The invention relates in general to tufting machinery. More particularly, the invention relates to a tufting needle assembly featuring at least one tufting needle spaced at an increased distance with respect to an adjacent one of a series of tufting needles disposed along a common longitudinal axis extending along a tufting machine needle bar, or a gauge block adapted for mounting on the needle bar.